A day before
by gytech
Summary: Good news from the tournament isn't helping Wendy much. Her injury and the past several months are building up inside the young girl. Will Wendy be able to get out of her depression? Enjoy!


Author's note: I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and his publishers. This is a work of fiction based off my imagination. Any names that appear in this story, alive or dead, is pure coincidence.

* * *

><p>Wendy sat in bed, her face looking at her folded hands in front of her.<p>

It was now Day 3 of the tournament. She was nearly recovered but Grandine's Endolas Half, Porlyusica, urged that she rest another day before she returned.

A knock came on her door, she quickly looked up towards it. "Come on in.."

Inside came in Fairy Tail Team A. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Elfman, all in their uniforms, Lucy's and Natsu's were partially ripped, showing that they were the ones that competed today. Not long after, Happy and Charle flew in and sat at the foot of bed.

"Hey, guys, how did it go?" She asked, her common smile absent as she spoke to them.

"Natsu and I both won today," Lucy said with a confident grin. "We're now tied with Sabertooth, Raven Tail, and Fairy Tail B!"

"Yeah! Now all we have to do is beat them and get Raven Tail!"

Wendy frowned when Natsu said that. Raven Tail, was the one who had ambushed her, sapping her magic and leaving her weakened. Tears were starting glaze and she quickly shut her eyes and smiled. "That's good!"

Erza smiled. "Tomorrow you can come back and the rest can hopefully be easy."

The Sky-Dragonslayer gave a nod. "Yep."

"How're you feeling Wendy?" The white cat asked, her eyes somewhat nervous.

Wendy sighed, her eyes opened and her smile weakened. "Good..."

"That's good," Gray said with a smile. "We're lucky you recovered so easliy."

She faked a giggle. "W-well you have Porlyusica-San to thank for that!"

The group joined her in the chuckle, the blue-haired girl she sighed and leaned back on the headbord, stairing at her hands again. She had been thinking of this all day and decided to just come out with it and say it to them.

"Hey guys...I'm not going to return tomorrow."

The room became quiet, too quiet. She wasn't surprised either. After all, this was Fairy Tail, they cared for their guild members more than anything else. She looked at them and their shocked expression.

"What!"

"You can't do that," Natsu exclaimed, as the whole team.

"You deserve to compete," Erza followed.

"You trained with us," said Gray.

"You're apart of our Team," the Celestial Mage said lastly.

"There's no point of me joining in so late in the tournament," she shrugged. It was somewhat true too. The tournament was nearly finished, after tomorrow, they would only have one day left. It would be better if she just stayed behind the sidelines and heal them after the rounds. That's what her magic was for. She never excelled in offensive spells and only knew two of them. Of course she acquired two new ones from the notes that Grandine gave to her, but she had just recently learned them, and Porlyusica said that they would cause strain on her body. Why fight when you just recovered?

"You'd be so helpful though," Lucy stated. "The other teams won't expect your return. You might very well be what wins us the tournament!"

"I'm a healer Lucy-San. Not a fighter," she replied. "That was never what my magic was designed for. If I can heal you guys then you can win it! Plus I can I cast my ability charms before the matches to make you even more powerful."

"A man fights, he doesn't sit behind the sidelines," Elfman said, finally joining in.

Wendy looked at her replacement, her smile fading into a serious expression. "I'm not a man Elfman-San. I'm a girl, who's twelve. I already said to Lucy-san that my magic isn't made for combat."

"But we want you to-" Erza began.

"To what? Use me as a secret weapon and catch the other teams off gaurd? To make sure Master wins that prize-money that he wanted so badly that he put another team in instead of trusting us?" She questioned simultainiously.

"Wendy calm down," Gray said. "You're not yourself."

"Of course not," she said as she gritted her teeth and tightly shut her eyes, but it was too late as the first tears poured down. "I've been in a bed for the past 4 days."

"Wendy, you should join," Charle insisted.

"I'm not joining Charle," she said, as more tears escaped. "They just want to use me, like Doranbolt-San did."

"We wouldn't do that to you Wendy," Natsu said. "We're your guild mates."

"Aye!"

"So was Cait Shelter," she replied back. "I beleive you know what happened to them, they disapeared, and the same with Grandine!"

She sighed and looked down again. "J-just leave...please..."

The blue-haired girl didn't mean it of course, but being cooped up in a room for 3 days would do that to you. All the past few month's that'd she'd been in the guild had been amazing, but it was also stressful. Her entire life in Cait-Shelter was a lie, she had to adapt to a new guild. Her friend, Gerard, had to tend to his duties as prince, now King, of Endolas, she was forever cut off from him. Mest, now known as Doranbolt, tricked her into being his partner, betrayed her trust. This his whole jump into the future, 7 years gone, there was so many things she could've accomplished in that time. Finally, after their effort with training was wasted, and it made her feel worthless. The tears came at full force now.

"Wendy-" Charle began.

"I said leave," she yelled, her crying eyes hidden behind her bangs. She heard them depart, and she layed down in her bed, her fist scrunching the sheets in frustration.

After what seemed like forever, a scent filled her enchanced nose. She lifted her head and tried her best to wipe her tears. "Grandine?"

The door opened and the Endolas half of the great dragon walked, her calm expression present.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that," she said as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "Call me Porlyusica like everyone else."

Wendy gave a nod, and wiped her eyes a final time. She looked up at the lady, it was still surprising how similar she was to the Dragon. He tone, voice, smell, etc. Their personas were similar too, save a few different beleifs and attitudes. Both were experts medically, and both showed a deep caring for the young girl.

"Your friends told about your little blow up," she said bluntly. "I almost didn't beleive them, but from your facial expression, I think they were right."

Wendy gave a nod as she turned her head to her hands once more. She wouldn't lie to her, not after everything she did for her these past few days.

"Yeah, I regret it if it makes it any better," she whispered. "It's...it's just that it's been rough for these past few months."

Tears came forward again, silent ones this time, she wasn't going to sob in front of her.

"Everyone has breaking points, yours just came sooner is all," Porlyusica replied. "It's part of being human. We'll all go through it, one way or another."

Wendy turned to her, her eyes doubtful. "Then what?"

"We move forward, just like you will," she answered. "Fairy Tail is going to win the tournament, and then they'll help this world as well."

Wendy was surprised that this was coming out of her mouth. Porlyusica didn't really care for people, other than the guild. Even then, she often questioned the guild, and its potential.

"What about you hating humans?" She asked, nearly equally as blunt in the question.

Grandine's Endolas half sighed and began to pour a flask of medicine for the Dragonslayer, she then handed it to her. "I still do, but one thing I've learned is that they shouldn't be underestimated either. More than once I've doubted this guild, and nearly everytime you've proven me wrong. Whenever something happens, you and the others overcome the obsticles, and emerge victorious. From Phantom Lord, Endolas, the attack from Grimorre Heart, surviving the attack from Acknowlogia. This time I'm going to put my faith into you guys."

Wendy smiled after she finished the statement, but it soon faded. "But I won't be of any use..."

"Sure you will," she countered, almost as if she knew what she was going to say. "You're a Dragonslayer, and a good one too. You and that team will be the victors, I can almost gaurantee that."

"All I have is your word Porlyusica-San..."

She sighed, as she layed down and now stared at the ceiling, as if she was trying to find the answer up there. After a few minutes, Porlyusica spoke again. "No..."

Wendy tunred her head to her again, her yes surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You have your teams word, as well as your Guild, and your mentors word too, she told me that herself last night," the elderly lady said with a smile. "You have my word on that. She said that you've become everything she expected, and even more. They're all cheering for you, and they want you out there to make the guild proud."

Wendy smiled, this time the smile was the common one she gave almost everyone she knew. Her doubts, and fears were now gone, and some tears came for the final time. This time, they were joyful ones.

"T-thanks Porlyusica-San, Grandine," she said. "Thanks for everything these past few days."

The medic smiled as she handed the pre-teen the glass, Wendy took it and quickly drank, as soon as she finished drowsiness swept over her. A combination of her stress and medicine taking a toll on the Dragonslayer.

"Rest," Porlyusica said as she got up. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"R-right," she said as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it, before she allowed sleep to overcome her, she looked up at the medic. "Tell everyone I said sorry okay, and that I'll join them tomorrow..."

She then closed her eyes, and let her dreams overcome her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fairy Tail A was greeted by a much cheerier girl. Wendy had a great time with the group at breakfast, planning strategies for the round and deciding to bring Natsu with her for the tag match. Not long after, the Fire-mage and Gray got into a scuffle, follwoed by Erza scolding them. The entire time, Wendy was either smiling or laughing with them.<p>

Afterwords they got dressed and went out into the stadium, energy rushed through the young girl, both a combination of nervousness and confidence.

"You ready to show them Wendy?" Erza asked the Dragonslayer with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, she clenched fist.

"You can do it Wendy," Natsu stated, his smile an exact replica. "I'll meat you for the tag-team match."

"Do your best," Gray said, his smile was the same.

"We have faith in you Wendy," Lucy said lastly, her smile the same as well.

"Right," Wendy replied as she stepped forward. "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

With that she joined the other rival teams and looked up to see what this challenge was.

* * *

><p>Final word: It's been FOREVER, since I've typed on here. But I'm glad that I did this, especially with a MangaAnime that I love ever so dearly. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did tyoing it, and I hope that I was accurate with the characters. Please review and have a good day!


End file.
